A golden sigh
by breakable bird
Summary: Soy Sakura. Estoy enamorada de ti.


**disclaimer:** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
**note #1: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY EKKO I LOVE YOU.  
**note #2: **busca a e.e. cummings. you'll be glad.

**— a golden sigh**  
by breakable bird

* * *

—Te ves solitario.

Son tres palabras que desenvuelven todo lo que Uchiha Sasuke es. Se sientan juntos en clase de Arte, sólo de Arte, más que nada porque ella parece demasiado envuelta en sus pinturas y dibujos y Dios sabe qué más como para intentar sonsacarle su número de teléfono. Murmura cosas por lo bajo. Poesía, porque Sasuke busca sus frases más respiradas que habladas y sabe que la mayoría son de un tipo llamado E. E. Cummings.

No que a él le interese, ni nada. Es raro.

Así que, el primer día que ella le habla (sin siquiera dignarse a mirarle, esa chica de primavera con cabello del color de algodón de azúcar y manos suaves y delicadas, hombros diminutos y pestañas ridículamente espesas) dice:

te ves solitario,

y luego añade algo más. Sasuke lo pezca al vuelo. Las letras líquidas casi se escapan, pero él logra atraparlas justo a tiempo.

_1(a_

_le_  
_af_  
_fall_

_s)_  
_one_  
_l_

_iness_

Es como si ella no pudiera respirar. Como si tuviera la boca llena de flores y corazones, devorando algo que ni siquiera se supone que deba estar allí.

Él no responde, y a ella no parece importarle, y Sasuke desearía que le importara para que siguiera susurrando secretos con ese aire de poemas incoherentes que tienen todo el sentido del mundo.

(Desaría saber su nombre.)

* * *

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta ella, y se responde a sí misma.

_I'm Nobody! Who are you?_  
_Are you —Nobody— Too?_  
_Then there's a pair of us!_

—Uchiha Sasuke —responde él, y ella sonríe brillantemente, y se gira

lo mira,

con ojos indescriptiblemente verdes y amables, ojos de madre y amante y hermana, y Sasuke se pregunta su edad y los pasos que ha dado porque son ojos viejos, el tipo de vejez que alcanza una ingenuidad pálida y callada. Dos puestos detrás, Sasuke puede escuchar el más silencioso de los cuchicheos de Yamanaka Ino (quién si se ha asegurado de que él sepa su nombre, a diferencia de su compañera de arte, con su aspecto delicado y quebradizo, y los brazaletes que tintinean como las campanas de los ángeles que nadan en el infierno, apresando con el cuidado del viento sus muñecas de niña).

—Encantada de conocerte, Uchiha Sasuke. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.

(Espera)

así que Sasuke la complace, y

—Sakura —porque ella parece tan lejana y él lo que más quiere, en ese pequeño, ridículo, perdido momento, es lograr alcanzarla.

Ella curva los labios, y Sasuke espera lo que viene,

_(Woman much missed, how you call to me, call to me,_  
_Saying that now you are not as you were,_  
_When you had changed to the one who was all to me,_  
_But as at first, when our day was fair)_

Sasuke cree sinceramente que está

(deliciosamente, divinamente, dorada, perfecta, risueña, lejana)

loca. Mira su bosquejo —una manzana con un cuchillo enterrado en uno de sus lados y repasa una línea que no lo necesita. Espía el trabajo de Sakura —Haruno Sakura, llámame, llámame y ¿por qué precisamente ese? Saying that you are not the same you were...—, y lo primero que piensa es cacofonía porque lo importante está en el fondo, detrás de la chica con el cabello con cabello del color del sol, la miel y el oro, lo importante son las hojas perfectamente sanas que caen de los árboles, lo importante son las solitarias y arbitrarias flores que se balancean como si estuvieran haciéndole el amor a la nada.

—Estoy enamorada de ti —susurra ella abruptamente. Se inclina, tirando de su ropa, para contarle al oído las cosas más terribles y—

(_I do not love you except because I love you,_  
_I go from loving to not loving you._  
_From waiting to not waiting for you._  
_My heart moves from cold to fire_.)

—vivas que alguien le ha espetado alguna vez. Carece de su usual tono usual, ese toque adormilado y cantarín como si tuviera ganas de echarse a dormir para siempre, y en cambio suena al borde del enfado, con un borde de acero que lo hace sentir como si alguien estuviera removiendo agujas de hielo dentro de su cuerpo.

(Piensa: estoy vivo.)

(Piensa: ella huele a polvo.)

(Piensa... —sólo que no lo piensa, porque no es ése tipo de chicos, sólo lo sabe y— _I do not love you except because I love you_.)

* * *

En la primera cita, Sakura lo lleva a su casa, un lugar alegremente melancólico, justo como ella. Parlotea sobre su amigo Sai —un pintor con retraso emocional— y sobre la música quebradiza que Hinata (_¿quién?_, pregunta Sasuke, mirando la forma en que la luz que entra por la ventana se desliza y lame y corre por su piel, un momento blanca y luego dorada y al instante gris, y Sakura inclina la cabeza y sonríe un poquito, que parece ser todo lo posible, _la prima de Hyuuga Neji_) grita porque es el único momento en que la gente la escucha. Le enseña el ático, que huele a pintura acrílica y un viejo perfume francés que Sakura comenta que era fue un regalo para su abuela de un pretendiente que fue más amante que amigo (_la besó una sola vez, _añade_, _medio estática por el romance_, justo antes de su boda, y mientras ella lo miraba con cara impasible, le dijo_, tú eres mía). Danza sobre la punta de sus pies en un vestido de verano aunque todavía quedan rastro del invierno y las nubes flotan en el cielo como una hoja sobre la superficie del agua, arrancando ondas que hacen parecerlo todo más azul.

Hay tantos libros por todas partes que es casi imposible avanzar los primeros pasos —Sasuke le da vistazos a los nombres de los autores, E. E. Cummings (_sí_, se ríe Sakura, _sí_, _él y Rimbaud son mis favoritos, pero ya sabes, Rimbaud es un secreto_ y ¿no tienes demasiados de esos ya?, pero no lo pregunta), Emily Dickinson, Sylvia Plath, Pablo Neruda, Charles Baudelaire y un libro, manoseado y usado, llamado _Iluminaciones _de Jean-Arthur Rimbaud—.

—Es el idioma —confiesa ella, y sus palabras caen una tras otra como gotas de lluvia en un río, resbalando contra las piedras, estallando en partículas diminutas, las palabras dividiéndose y sus frances quebrándose a la mitad—. Es el idioma, lo sé, lo sé... La gente cree que estoy loca porque murmuro en voz baja, pero es que los poemas... Sasuke-kun, los poemas...

(_We talked to each other about each other,_  
_Thought neither of us spoke_)

—ella hace como si no pasara nada y Sasuke parpadea y desea que ella siga haciendo eso siempre, siempre, con su piel multicolor y su cabello que nunca tiene sombras y sus hombros diminutos, esos pasos de bailarina torpe y sin experiencia que algún día será la mejor del mundo, y dice Sasuke-kun chasqueando la lengua un poco al final, Sasuke puede verla aparecer entre sus labios, roja como la manzana que dibujó la primera vez que ella preguntó ¿quién eres? y dijo yo soy nadie.—

Tú, quiere sisearle, tú lo eres todo.

—Me gusta —suspira Sakura, y ladea la cabeza y esos cortos mechones desordenados y desobedientes aletean como un pájaro herido, lánguido, cansado, resignado pero todavía intentando (es eso posible sí lo es) y entonces avanzó hasta él y lo tomó de las manos para empujarlo al centro de la habitación. Se arrodillan,

(observó los cuadros —paisajes, la risa, poemas (ella pinta poemas) y las fotografías —una mujer hermosa de largo cabello negro con una adolorida expresión, una niña de coletas riéndose sobre una colina, una adolescente con un cigarrillo en la mano y una media sonrisa maliciosa que espiaba de reojo— y los papeles tirados por todas partes con letras letras letras, ¿sabes lo que tienes que decir?)

—Sí —Sakura se ríe, como un haz de luz empujando contra el humo—. Bésame ahora, Sasuke-kun.

Y lo hace. Despacio, chocan los labios en una caricia vacilante, buscando el terreno, entonces lo intentan una vez más y uno de los dos suspira —probablemente ella porque no hay manera de que él haga una cosa así, no, jamás— y entonces aparece una lengua tibia que le deja el paso y le sigue empujando canciones sin ritmo por la garganta

_love move_  
_(with brightness of peace)_  
_all places_

, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué no alguien alta y guapa y rubia y segura de sí misma como Yamanaka Ino? ¿Por qué no Karin, con sus ojos vigilantes y sus gafas que veían solo lo que ella quería ver? ¿Por qué no...?

—_i carry your heart with me_ —dice ella, y su boca y sus dientes y su lengua están en su cuello y él respira y ¿cuándo ha llegado a sus rodillas? Intenta agarrar el aire pero se escapa entre sus dedos, espeso como el almíbar, así que se agarra a Sakura, la sirena con el corazón latiendo en medio de la tormenta, y la toca como si fuera de cristal y ella sonríe como si eso hubiera lo más bonito que alguien hubiera hecho en su vida. Sasuke siente sus mejillas, sus manos afirmadas sobre sus hombros, y entonces un tímido dedo delineando sus clavículas—. _(i carry it in my heart)_ —no baja la voz, pero todavía es un secreto porque nadie más escucha—. _i am never without you(anywhere i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing,my darling)_

Se besan hasta que la boca le arde.

* * *

—He oído sobre tu nueva novia —dice Naruto, prácticamente saltando en el asiento. Sino fuera por la excitación enfermiza de su cara y la enorme sonrisa burlona, su tono de voz hubiera sido completamente aceptable en una mímina casual.

Sasuke

—Hn.

no se molesta en dar una respuesta razonable. Naruto cotillea más que una abuela.

—Así que, ¿cuándo vas a presentárnosla?

—Nunca.

Naruto parpadea. Shikamaru, a su lado, bosteza, y Chouji hunde la mano más profundamente en la bolsa de patatas fritas que está comiendo. En medio de ese silencio extraño que arropa un lugar a veces como una manta húmeda y pesada, se escucha la risa a ladridos de Kiba y un sonido más suave, como pequeñas campanas que sin embargo son agitadas por un huracán. Cuando Sasuke mira, ve a una chica de cabello largo y oscuro que tiene la cabeza inclinada pero los hombros muy derechos y capta un vistazo de los peculiares ojos pálidos de los Hyuuga, (_Hinata canta_, le contó Sakura, _a gritos porque sólo entonces la escuchan_). Kiba se apoya más cerca de ella y no nota cuando la chica se roba un rápido vistazo del aire incrédulamente consternado de Naruto.

—... Espera, ¿de verdad tienes una novia? —parpadea, frunce el ceño, parpadea otra vez—. ¿De verdad? ¿Completamente en serio?

—Vete al infierno —responde Sasuke amablemente.

—Oh, dios mío —se lleva una mano al pecho y aprieta, aunque su corazón está en el lado contrario—. Oh, Jesús Cristo.

(Quiere suspirar pero no lo hace porque Sakura no está allí para atrapar su aliento.)

—Maldito infierno congelado, ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto? YO ni siquiera he besado a una chica y tú ya tienes una novia... —deja caer la cabeza descuidadamente contra la mesa, y hace un sonido inquietante. Shikamaru arquea una ceja y Chouji resopla una cuidadosa risa, medio ahogada detrás de la comida—. ¡Espera! —se endereza, lo mira atentamente y sus ojos azules parecen agrandarse—. ¿Ya la besaste, verdad?

—Sasuke-kun.

Está allí un segundo y otro no, con un helado de chocolate en su mano que se derrite sobre sus dedos, y parece no darse cuenta. Lleva uno de esos vestidos de nuevo, uno verde con torpes líneas blancas que parecen un accidente afortunado y un chaleco abierto que resbala por sus hombros. Lleva un sujetador negro y Sasuke lo sabe porque los breteles se ven. Y Sakura, por supuesto, probablemente ni se ha dado cuenta.

Naruto la mira fijamente. Chouji la mira fijamente. Incluso Shikamaru la mira fijamente.

—Uhmla —balbucea Naruto.

Sakura le sonríe.

—¿Tú eres Naruto, verdad? —se agacha y es como la única gota que rebalsa el vaso, rompiendo la superficie, palabras para nadie,

_I'm Nobody! Who are you?_

y su risa parece desequilibrada, como el sonido de un niño. El corazón de Sasuke se acelera inexplicablemente, y antes de darse cuenta están así y él está inclinándose y Sakura tiene los ojos muy abiertos, un poco más oscuros que su ropa, con sus pesadas botas de combate crujiendo sobre el suelo pegajoso de la cafetería. Su lengua acaricia sus dedos, y el chocolate va salado por su garganta, con un toque a fresas por debajo.

—Se te está cayendo eso —le dice, y de verdad, ¿cómo logra ese tono monótono? Empuja las servilletas hasta ella, y Sakura, asintiendo como si él hubiera dicho algo muy sabio, las toma y se limpia con torpeza, lamiéndose primero en el mismo lugar que él lo ha hecho antes.

Las patatas fritas de Chouji —y Chouji— lloriquean.

—Problemático —gruñe Shikamaru.

—Dios mío —Naruto le pega codazos frenéticamente a Shikamaru, y cuando Sakura se sienta con desparpajo,

_i carry your heart with me_

su cabello caprichoso esconde la sonrisa de Sasuke.

* * *

—Naruto-kun me dijo que estás saliendo con una chica, Sasuke-kun.

Su madre deja caer la bomba a la hora de la cena, justo cuando Itachi acaba de terminar de responder a una pregunta de su padre. Itachi parpadea, entonces parece a punto de reírse. Su madre, similar a Naruto, está prácticamente rebotando en su puesto.

Y a su padre se le cae la cuchara al plato, provocando un sonido poco elegante. Afortunadamente, todos lo ignoran, pero ante su boca vagamente abierta Sasuke dispersa una mirada hostil como semillas en un campo yermo.

(No es estúpido y sabe—

Pero sólo porque Sakura es la primera no significa que él nunca hubiera pensado—

Es sólo que ella es la correcta.)

No sabe que decir, así que se va por lo fácil.

—Hn.

Mikoto da una larga y eufórica carcajada. (_Losabíagraciasdiosmío_) Escucha el eco.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Sasuke-kun. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, murmura

—Sakura

y empieza a levantarse de la mesa.

—¿Es bonita? —Mikoto se lanza al ataque como un tiburón persiguiendo su presa—. ¿Podrías traerla para que la conociéramos, Sasuke-kun?

Itachi está temblando. El traidor. Sasuke le da una mirada malvada porque no es como sino supiera que él lleva meses persiguiendo la falda de Shizune, la sobrina de la directora de su universidad.

—No sé.

—¿Le gustaría? —presiona la mujer, porque bueno, esa es la tenacidad de una madre que acaba de asegurar la heterosexualidad de su hijo, y revivir la fantasía de nietos adorables—. ¿Crees que sí, Sasuke-kun? Convéncela, ¿vale? ¿Vale,

(abre la puerta, se escabulle, sus mejillas en llamas, Fugaku masculla algo y Itachi empieza a reírse por lo bajo, el mismo tono deleitado que Chouji cuando Naruto hace algo idiota)

—sí, Sasuke-kun? ¡El martes a las siete! —grita.

La dignidad, como Mikoto bien sabe, está sobrevalorada.

* * *

—Mi madre ya no pinta —responde Sakura—, antes sí, pero no después de que mi padre se marchara,

(_¿y a dónde se ha marchado?_ pero es el tipo de cosas que uno no le pregunta a Haruno Sakura)

—así que ahora sólo soy yo —concluye.

Y entonces hacen el amor en el ático, con la cortinas rotas en el suelo —porque Sakura tira de ellas y rompe la tela— y la ventana abierta de par en par, dejando que el viento los hunda hacia abajo como si fuera agua, Sakura susurrando,

_i like my body when it is with_  
_your body. It is so quite a new thing_

y sus manos explorando, delineándola, marcándole límites y fronteras en el mundo propio que es su piel, con valles y colinas y hendiduras, ríos y mares, muertes y vidas, y está seguro, más de un corazón pero todos laten frenéticos cuando él

_Muscles better and nerves mor__e._

empuja, toca, prueba (toma.)_ i carry your heart with my (i carry it in my heart)_, suspira ella, se retuerce, _in my heart, in my heart_, se ahoga, lo araña, fluye como la vida. Es la serpiente mordiéndose la cola y la eternidad condensada en un empaque pequeño y encantador de sonrisa amable, un poquito mezquina en las orillas. _i fear __no fate, _promete ella_, (for you are my fate,my sweet) i want no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)_, no te alcanzo no te alcanzo... ya, ahí estás.

_i like your body. i like what it does,_  
_i like its hows. i like to feel the spine_  
_of your body and its bones, and the trembling_

(Ella es el tipo de chica que lee poesía y murmura palabras que son casi canciones cuando está a punto de caerse de las nubes), entonces se cae y se echa a reír, esa risa infantil y desafinada que obliga a los bordes de sus labios a doblarse sin pensarlo.

_-firm-smooth ness and which i will_  
_again and again and again_  
_kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,_

Sólo una vez, le advierte, y la mentira es transparente y Sakura se ríe. Lo repite una vez más. _i carry your heart with me_

y Sasuke responde _here is the deepest secret nobody knows. i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)_

El poema termina. (Uchiha Sasuke, absolutamente vivo.)


End file.
